This is a revised proposal to design and conduct two workshops in each of two years, for graduate and postdoctoral students, covering formal demography and related analytical methods. Formal demography here refers in the first place to demographic analysis based on the renewal equation, rooted in the work of Alfred Lotka and demographers of the modem age such as Ansley Coale, Nathan Keyfitz, and Samuel Preston. Secondly, formal demography refers to more recent work describing populations in transition, stochastic dynamics, collective dynamics, and demographic-economic models. Finally, formal demography includes the development of these methods in specific substantive contexts including fertility, mortality, disability, migration, networks, and a range of other topics - development that is rooted in formal models of social, demographic, and economic processes. These models are not necessarily analytical: they include models that are formulated as computer programs. The program we propose consists of two workshops each year. First, a Summer Workshop of 14 days covering formal demography, modeling methods and techniques, and related computational methods. Second, a three-day Mini-workshop in advanced modeling and analysis organized around specialized topics (forecasting in year 1, biodemographic models in year 2). [unreadable] [unreadable]